Sometimes You Make a Friend
Lyrics * scene changes to night with Thomas on a ship bound for China as Sometimes You Make a Friend starts playing * Thomas: Sometimes you make a friend, * the kind of friend who stays. * Sometimes you make a friend * and you're the one who goes away. * Sometimes you're the one, * who acts a bit unkind. * You didn't think and you did something, * you can't forget and can't rewind. * I'm sorry, so sorry! * And I don't know what to do. * With you so far away. * I'm sorry, so sorry! * And as soon as I see you, * that's exactly what I'm going to say! * I'm sorry, I hope you're still my friend! * I'm sorry, so sorry my friend! * scene changes to a map with a red arrow morning across it before changing back to Thomas puffing through a Chinese countryside with a train of trucks then coaches with bikes attached * Thomas: Sometimes you make a friend, * the kind of friend you need. * You try to make them happy, * but... you don't always succeed. * Sometimes you're the one, * who does something that's not okay. * Sometimes you hurt a friend, * and you don't know what to do or say. * I'm sorry, so sorry! * guard's whistle blows and Thomas reverses into a siding. Just then, Yong Bao, an engine Thomas met at the Great Railway Show came puffing in with a snowplow attached * Yong Bao: Hello! Aren't you Thomas from the Island of Sodor? I think I met you at the Great Railway Show. * Thomas: Hello!, We remember you. You're Yong Bao! * Yong Bao: That's right! But what are you all doing in China, my friends? * Thomas: Oh, I'm looking for a friend. * Yong Bao: A friend from Sodor? * Thomas: No. A friend from Africa. * Chinese diesel comes by with a train of trucks * Chinese Diesel: I met a steam engine from Africa this morning. * Thomas: Ho...you did!. * Chinese Diesel: Yes!, she was heading for Zhangye Danxia. * Thomas: Zhangye Danxia?. * Chinese Diesel: Yes! The Rainbow Mountains. * Thomas: The Rainbow Mountains...of course!. (toots) Thanks! Thanks! * set off * Yong Bao: If you're going to the mountains, you'll need a snowplough! * Thomas is already gone. The scene changes to Thomas crossing a bridge * Thomas: So I'll hold onto hope, * I'll hold on tight, * for a chance to make things right. * I'm looking for you, * I'll come through, * if it takes me all my life! * I'm sorry, so sorry! * And I don't know what to do. * With you so far away. * I'm sorry, so sorry! * And as soon as I see you, * that's exactly what I'm going to say! * I'm sorry, I hope you're still my friend! * I'm sorry, so sorry my friend! * looks down and carries on as the song ends. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Songs Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS